World of firsts
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Sequel to the latter half of Bets. When Aiden told Drake 'you are my first in everything' what was she talking about? Well, it all started after a party…


.

.

**Wasn't going to post this until a few more to my one shot series were out but since this is already done I figured might as well despite mentions of the next in the series (which is about Aiden's first team job with Drake). ;) enjoy and keep an eye out for more prequels and sequels.**

.

.

.

She moaned when the sunlight hit her face. It was barely half a second before she covered her head with the thin blanket.

'Damn, Kira…Note to self never start a drinking game with Kira and Aunty Cana.' Aiden felt the throb in her temple and winced. She sighed and snuggled her cheek against her pillow, slowly starting to drift off again.

That is until she heard her pillow echo with a heartbeat and felt a calloused hand caressing her hip.

Onyx eyes shot open and Aiden sat up slightly, horrified at seeing Drake's nude, sleeping, form tangled with her own bare form.

'What the…Just how out of hand did things get?' She panicked and fought with her racing heartbeat. 'We got back from the S-class exam,' She smiled faintly at the memory of winning. She had to battle Drake in the tunnels, Cara barely had to do any battling- she insisted on being solo for most of the exam. 'Everyone threw a party and somehow I got into a drinking game with Kira and Aunty Cana. It was raining last night.' She glanced up at her best friend's slumbering face. 'Drake must have taken me to his place instead of walking me home.' She pouted as she remembered all the times her best friend teased her after a Fairy Tail party. 'I guess he is right about me not being able to hold my liquor.'

When Drake shifted she froze, biting her lip to keep quiet. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even.

"Shit…" She heard him breathe and felt his body freeze beneath her. But as soon as she started to draw the wrong conclusion she felt his hand move from her hip to caress her back before running through her hair.

'Drake?' She froze and heard him breath in her scent.

He sighed and slowly untangled himself from her. Once he got up he pulled the curtains together, bathing the room in barely-there-light. After that she heard the fan in the bathroom briefly before the bed sunk under his weight.

Drake pressed a pill to her lips followed by a water glass, after realizing it was his remedy for hang overs she responded.

She felt on of his fingers ghost over her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that you suck at acting?" He mused before lying back down.

Aiden frowned and tucked the blanket around her before looking at him. He smirked and slowly wrapped an arm around her.

"I've already seen it." He teased gently.

"What happened?" She asked him, hoping he remembered what had happened after the third drink.

His red eyes looked down at her and he sighed before looking up at the ceiling. "Aside from the drinks unbridling our lust, I have no idea."

She bit her lip and nodded. 'Don't cry-don't cry' She chanted to herself, silently cursing when Drake rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm not crying." She pouted.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dare think that S-class wizard Aiden was crying over a tiny little mix up over a first."

She flushed and pulled away, pulling the blanket around her as she sat up.

Red eyes twinkled with amusement. "I have been your first for a lot of things, haven't I?" He lifted a hand to count on his fingers. "First person you kissed on the cheek who wasn't family. First person you had wrapped around your finger other than your father. First and only best friend. First teammate who you took on your first mission. First guy to accidently walk in on you in the bath and live to tell the tale. And," He smirked, "**The first** to hear you make such lovely little noises while being your first. Do I dare say I was your first crush?"

Aiden felt as if her whole body was red with embarrassment. "Not all things…" She protested weakly.

Drake's pierced brow raised. "Oh, what did I miss?"

She punched his arm and continued letting him face her back as she located her clothes. Once she had her shirt on she looked back at him.

"We didn't kiss." She stated- almost mirroring her two year old self's expression when pouting.

"We probably did, flame." Drake sighed before sitting up. The iron mage fought the urge to lick his lips since he could smell Aiden's stomach piercing.

She frowned at him. "It doesn't count if I don't remember it."

He sighed and nodded, giving his best friend that argument at least. He looked back at her attempt to dress without giving him glimpses.

"I don't know about you, but those things are stuck smelling like me." He tried not to smirk, only reason why he wasn't was that he knew he'd get two Fire Dragon Iron Fists to the face: One by the girl, no woman in front of him and the other from her father.

Aiden froze in horror as her brain came across the same conclusion of both of their fathers smelling the change of scent on them.

"Shit," She rushed over to the bathroom to see if she could at least lessen the iron mage's scent on her.

.

Drake chuckled and pulled on his shirt before going over to his apartment's kitchen. He pride stung but the lovely strawberry blond fire mage always kept his ego in check.

'I should just tell her out right everything she doesn't remember…' He mused while crunching on a handful of iron bolts. 'But where is the fun in that?' He smirked and wrote a quick note for the blond along with a plate of food before grabbing his pack and trademark vest and heading to the guild hall.

.

Aiden bathed herself twice but found that Drake's wintery scent wouldn't leave so easily.

'I don't think I want it to dissipate anymore.' She sighed and dried her hair before getting dressed. She smiled at the outfit from last night. It was her trademark outfit. It showed off her dragon ring piercing that Drake gave her as a present for her fifteenth birthday. The iron mage hand crafted the little dragon attached to the ring.

'We're teammates and best friends…we were drunk…' She reasoned and left the bathroom. 'He wasn't startled by it…so may be our friendship isn't ruined.'

"Drake?" She looked around the apartment for the iron mage and found his stuff gone and a plate of food with a note on the counter.

_See you at the guild, Flame._

_Love you,_

_Drake_

'Love?' She looked over the brief message. Then froze when she remembered a confession her teammate made on their journey to her first mission.

"_I asked mom and aunty if I could marry you when you got bigger."_

She folded the note, ate the pop tart in one bite, and located her pack before running for the guild hall.

'Drake Redfox, you sneaky little bastard,' She smiled and leapt over the balcony from the stairway to take the short cut to the guild. 'But you're mine.'

.

.

He sighed and gave Mirajane a nod of thanks when she brought over a meal and one of his favorite drinks.

All of those who saw him and Aiden leave together the night before glanced at him with sympathy. Well, all except one…

"What did you do?" His father asked bluntly.

He froze when he sensed the elder iron mage standing behind him. 'Crap, I still smell too much like Aiden.' He wanted to mean what he thought, but he liked being able to smell her summery scent on his clothes and skin.

"I'm an adult," He reasoned roughly in a manner that normally made his father proud.

Gajeel sat across from his son and crossed his arms. "If flame breath smelled what I'm smelling now you'd be through the wall and into the river."

'If it was Garrett he'd do that.' He wanted to state. "But he didn't."

"But I did and you have explaining to do." Gajeel cut in.

The younger mage faltered at the gaze everyone in the guild knew meant "you are in deep shit and I'm going to rub it in".

"She's fine, okay. Hung over and hogging my bathroom, but okay." He stated in hopes of avoiding the lecture.

Gajeel frowned. "So it was a mistake?"

"For me it wasn't." He grumbled and bit into the thick iron. His father nodded with a sigh.

"She'll come around." He assured his son.

Drake paused and observed his father for a moment. "I thought you didn't like the idea of me and Aiden being a couple."

"Psh, I'm still not fond of the idea of calling Salamander family but the brat's fine. She gives you what you need." The mage smirked. "Besides, every father in Fairy Tail made bets on who she ends up with and I have half of a billion jewels on you. Started out as a hundred but we'd up the amount every month. Ice Brain went on the side to make a bet with me on whose son is Aiden's first kiss."

'Should have known,' He chuckled but paused when he sensed Aiden coming closer toward the guild.

"Good luck," Gajeel smirked then went back to his normal table.

.

Drake froze when he saw Natsu's attention turn to Aiden when she opened the door. The blond fire mage didn't stop to scan the room for him and marched right over to his table.

'Act normal, pray Natsu doesn't kill me…' He glanced up at the blond but then returned his attention to his meal and away from her flush, panting form.

'What the?' He gapped when the blond pulled him to his feet by his shirt. He knew the look of determination in her onyx eyes. He didn't have time to blink before she kissed him. The kiss was brief but slightly teasing. When they parted he blinked.

She didn't smile but her eyes twinkled in glee. "Now, you are my first in everything." She stated and then grabbed a job request from the board before walking out.

He stood still in shock only moving when she turned around on the lawn and gave him her pose of "What are you waiting for?"

He smirked and threw his pack over his shoulder before following. His sensitive hearing heard Natsu faint and their mother's squealing in delight when they were a block away.

Aiden smiled and walked closer to him, without hesitation he threw an arm around her waist to keep her tucked at his side. He kissed her hair with a soft smile, being extra careful of his lip piercing.

"Flame?"

"Hmm?"

He smirked down at her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Remind me?"

"Gladly," They paused in the middle of the street and kissed again. When shop keepers and elderly folk scolded them for having no shame or modesty Drake glanced at them in warning. Those who were old enough, shut up at the memory of what the young man's father did to people who interrupted him and his wife during a romantic moment when they started dating. And those who weren't old enough to know what the man's father was like found out that his son had no shame about public displays of affection and very heated ones. But above all, had no shame in throwing a few knocks upside the head to those who interrupted his "Flame time."


End file.
